


Guidance

by feelgood_mac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), basically just a conversation between Black and Shiro about Shiro's crush on Keith, the Black Lion intervenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: Thanks for reading! This is my first work for Voltron: Legendary Defender and it's been a while since I wrote anything honestly. I'll write a sequel for this that might just be added as a second chapter. Let me know what you think either here or on my tumblr.





	

The bond shared between a paladin and their lion was strong. They could hear each other’s thoughts or rather, they shared a consciousness. This shared consciousness allowed for the lions to learn details about their paladins. One of the first things that the Black Lion had learned about Shiro was his fear of losing Keith. The Black Lion saw all the horrors Shiro went through during his time as a prisoner of the Galra; they saw how he would think of Keith in order to get through the pain. The Black Lion saw that Shiro still thought of Keith whenever he was in danger; his heart rate would slow and his muscles would relax almost instantly. Every time they went into battle, every time Shiro was even in the cockpit of the Black Lion, his thoughts were filled with Keith. The Black Lion was starting to get annoyed with how much Shiro was pining over his friend, especially since Shiro was doing nothing about it. 

_Takashi…_

“Yes, Black?”

_You are a strong leader in battle but a coward in your personal life._

“What? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Shiro sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, desperately trying to avoid the question. 

_You forget that our minds are linked. I have seen every thought you left unguarded and they mostly focused on the Red Paladin._

A sigh escaped Shiro’s lips as he shifted in his seat. “Keith and I are good friends, Black, nothing more.” Even as he said this, Shiro’s mind wandered to Keith; thoughts of his smile, his laughter, and how it would feel to run his hands through Keith’s hair flew through his mind relentlessly. A chuckle pulled Shiro from his thoughts, much to his disappointment.

_You are only good friends and nothing more because you refuse to take the risk of becoming something more._

“I won’t put him in a position where he feels like he has to be with me.” Shiro stood from his seat and paced around the cockpit, hands tugging on his hair. “He’d only be with me because it would make me happy, not because he actually wanted to.”

Black growled and it shook the cockpit, knocking Shiro off his feet. Images rushed through his mind, all from the point of view of Black. Keith smiling at him, the light blush on Keith’s cheeks whenever Shiro was close, and hundreds more kept flashing in his mind until he couldn’t take it anymore. Hands in his hair, tugging until all he knew was the pain in his scalp and the tears in his eyes.

“Stop, please, just stop.” Shiro sobbed.

_Do you see now, Takashi? Do you see how he looks at you, how he truly cares for you?_

“This doesn’t change anything. I’m the leader of Voltron, I can’t-“

_Your position should not prevent you from pursuing happiness, Takashi. At least talk to him about this. Perhaps he too is feeling conflicted._

“I-“ Shiro wiped his face on his sleeve and stood, knees still shaking from shock. “You’re right, Black, I should at least let him know how I feel. Whatever happens after that, well, we’ll deal with it then.”


End file.
